Devil May Cry: Substratum
by TheMovieGuy
Summary: A simple mix-up causes dante to lose a job, and another to get in to a dangerous line of work.With some help from Dante, he might just make it in the devil hunting Business. Dante,Trish,Lady,Vergil,And Nero. New and improved! Oh Hold due to writers block.
1. New to the Business

Disclaimer:Important!!!

I, TheMovieGuy, do not own Devil May Cry, Capcom does. Anette belongs to windWarrior89

Haxor Productions Presents

A Hunter's Life

* * *

location: Jim's bar, 8:00 P.M.

The sound of footsteps can be heard as the door swung open, a dark haired beauty walking in.

The young lady,in a black shirt, a dark purple skirt with green trim, and black leather boots, sat down

at the nearest booth, and laid her head down, and moaned

Jim, the barkeep, took it upon himself to find out what the problem is "So, what'll it be, Anette?" He knew her, she wouldn't be like this unless something was seriously wrong.

"A salad with extra tomatoes, Italian dressing, and a glass of Pepsi"was her answer. The usual. But the tone was off.

"You seem troubled,"Jim quipped, hoping to get to the bottom of this.

Anette just sighed and answered"I'm just having a stalker problem." The moment he heard this, he was seriously worried. She could handle most people. After all, most people can't take down a 300 pound man in one hit.

"That doesn't sound that bad to me, I know it,d take a ghost, a demon or something like that to keep you down," He chided, she was never one for superstitions.

" Three actually, I barely got away last time, I can't keep this up" This explained everything,

and gave him an idea.

"I think I know someone that can help, go to this address and ask for "the handyman that can handle any dirty job," he can help." When Anette heard this, Her face immediately lit up and she thanked him and immediately left for the address. As soon as Anette left the bar, a silver haired man in a red coat entered.

"Ah, speak of the devil, I just gave a regular your address and the password." Jim welcomed, bringing out a strawberry sundae for one of his best customers.

"You didn't mix up the address again, did you?" Dante questioned, knowing Jim,s bad habit of mixing up references

"Well, you tell me," Jim responded, giving Dante the same address.

When he said this, he could only say "Oh no, you didn't"

* * *

The Fixer's place, 8:15 P.M.

"Are you the handyman that can handle any job?" Anette asked a brown haired male. He was wearing a black sweat jacket over a gray T-shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. She could see a folding knife and a multi tool on his desk. She thought ' _this can't be the guy, can it?_'

He smirked and said " I'm glad my reputation is so good, My name's Kyle, Kyle Davids, so, what seems to be the problem?" His tone was very kind, like he was talking to an old friend.

"I'm kind of having a stalker problem. Well, three actually. Jim gave me this address and said you could help me with it?" she answered, in a very straightforward manner.

" I think I know how to handle this. If we stick together, they'll come to us and we can send them on their way. I used to take online martial arts lessons, so three guys shouldn't be too difficult to handle. I just need a few supplies from the local stores." he explained, surprising her. '_ wow, he thought all that through so quickly' _Annette thought to herself.

" Alright! let's get moving!" Kyle shouted, picking up his multi tool, pocketing it, and his Knife, putting it on his belt, and went to the door, signaling for Annette to follow. At the stores, they picked up pepper spray, several kinds of powder some wicks, small bags, a lighter, and a stun gun. Back at Kyle's place, he mixed the powders, put them in the bags, and attached the wicks.

" These are crude, but effective flash grenades. I got the instructions off the Internet. They'll disorient these guys long enough for me to make my point. When I light one, close your eyes to avoid getting blinded." he spoke in a flat, explanatory tone. Annette now knew why Jim held him in such high regard. With that, they left to find the "stalkers" she had been having problems with

Warehouse district, En route to Annette's house, 9:00 P.M.

"Look brother, our master's quarry." Spoke an unknown voice that sent shivers down Kyle and Annette's spines. They looked back to see two men in army uniforms, one short, one tall.

" What would two aspiring soldiers such as yourselves be doing Bothering young ladies, or are you two just a couple of freaks" Kyle taunted, gear at the ready.

" I see no reason for us to wear these human skins any longer, Brother" The shorter man said, and the two began clawing at their skin, ripping it to reveal two scaly, lizard like forms, to which kyle could only say one thing.

" Whoa, Didn't see that coming." earning an "are you serious!" look from Annette.

" I thought you were an expert on this" she complained, as the two lizards crept up.

" Wait, Jim must've mixed up references, he probably meant to send you to Dante, this is his kind of job. Ah well, lets just finish what we started" kyle said as he lit a bag and threw it. Both he and Annette closed their eyes as a bright flash erupted, Blinding the lizards. Taking this chance, he ran past his blind attackers, going towards their shredded clothes. There, he picked up their holsters, and drew their standard issue beretta 9 millimeter pistols, and fired a round from each, into the backs of the brothers heads. The two devils shattered like glass a moment after impact. Checking on Annette, she had only one word to say, "wow."

" What can I say, never seen a demon before, Dante always handled that, and deferred all non demon related gigs to me, so this was an exiting break from fixing houses."

Afterwards, they dropped by the bar to tell Jim off for his mix-up.

Jim's Bar, 9:27 P.M.

Kyle and Annette went in and sat down at the counter.

" Glad to see you two made it out alive." both turned to Dante, Who was on his third sundae.

" Yeah, We made it, no thanks to Jim's screw up" chimed Kyle.

" Well I hate to say it, I mean I really hate to say it, bu you have some serious skill."

"And how would you know how I did?" asked Kyle.

" I came after Annette left, heard about the screw-up, and went to help. Don't worry, no charge this time. If you want, I could show you the ropes of the new business." Dante explained, to Annette's surprise, she only expected one guy, and got two.

" By the way, why didn't you take those two down by yourself, Annette, after all your a half devil right, Jim told me, 'dad was a vampire' he said, powerful stuff, up there with devil knights, right,"

Dante asked, earning a "say what," reaction from Kyle. after all,' _if she had that kind of mojo, why didn't she use it?_'

" My abilities haven't fully developed yet, couldn't even beat those Geists , and I can't even summon a Devil arm" She said, sounding embarrassed.

" Don't sweat it, it's probably going to be powerful stuff when it does come, and you Know a lot about demons, so if we team up, we could be the best in the business." This appealed to all three, and Devil May Cry got two new employees.


	2. Tools Of The Trade

Disclaimer: I do not own devil may cry, Annette belongs to WindWarrior89, only Kyle and Jim are mine

A Hunter's Life

Learning The Ropes

Devil May Cry 10:00 A.M.

In the office known as Devil May Cry, Dante, the owner, was meeting with his new partners, Kyle and Annette. In the front room, Dante was sitting at his desk, Annette was seated on the couch, and Kyle was walking around the office, Checking the place out.

" First, We should pick up some gear, then we should hit the range for shooting practice, grab some lunch at Jim's, and come back and wait for a job to come in," suggested Kyle, the new devil hunter, walking up to a jukebox in the corner of the room.

" As expected, that's a pretty good plan, Kyle," chimed Annette, another new addition to the business, who joined the team with Kyle, Her head bobbing with the beat of the song.

" Then it's settled, First, to O'Malley's outpost, follow me." Dante shouted, and grabbed his signature handguns, Ebony and Ivory, and his over sized sword, Rebellion. Kyle picked up his knife, multi tool, and the two berettas he took as trophies from his first job. Annette simply stood up and adjusted her dark hair, so to not be in her eyes. When all three were ready, they left the building.

" Driver!" Kyle shouted, in an attempt to get the wheel.

" Shotgun!" Annette called, not wanting to get stuck in the back of Dante's car. After all, who knows where that's been.

" Fuck." Dante swore, stuck in the back of his own car. They jumped in their respective seats, and Kyle shifted to first gear, and burned out of the space they were parked. As soon as Dante's car was on the road, Kyle shifted to second gear, the car screaming on the pavement.

O'Malley's outpost 10:30 A:M

The car pulled into the alley in front of every devil hunter's one-stop shop, O'Malley's outpost.

As soon as they were out of the car Dante Immediately gasped, " That. Was. Insane!"

" Insane doesn't even cover it." Annette sighed, still impressed by the great time they made with Kyle's crazy driving. She honestly had never seen anyone drive like that

" Hey, I got us here, and in twelve minutes, that's pretty good." said Kyle, in a mock insulted tone, as he walked in the front door, followed closely by his companions. As soon as they were inside, both Kyle and Annette's jaws dropped at the sight of the walls lined with blades and guns. Dante simply

walked up to the counter, and knocked on the counter top. An older man, about 50, came out the door behind the counter.

" Hello Dante, What can I do for you?" the shopkeeper asked in a fairly strong Irish accent.

" I'll cut to the chase, Josh. Kyle and Annette here just recently got into the devil hunting business, and I'm getting them everything they'll need. Anyways I've got two berettas I'd like to get the same treatment my you gave my guns" Dante requested, confusing Kyle, who simply shrugged it off and handed Dante his pistols, who handed them to Josh.

" While I'm working on these puppies, feel free to look at the blades, find something you like, I'll throw 'em in with the guns. You can use the dummies in the corners for practice." Said Josh, and he walked into the back with Dante.

" Hmm, any blade I like," purred Annette, a devious look in her violet eyes, and a smile to match. She looked around for a few seconds before picking up an English rapier off the rack, and went to work on one of the practice dummies. Kyle could only watch in awe at the precision with which she struck. In a few minutes the unfortunate dummy was reduced to a pile of scraps.

Kyle asked her a simple question, " where did you learn that?"

" My aunt, on my father's side, taught me fencing whenever we visited, saying my manifestation devil arms will most likely be a rapier style weapon, like my father's. Always scared mom whenever we practiced," Annette replied. Kyle simply nodded, and examined the racks. He picked up a simple combat knife, and started on another dummy. Annette was impressed with the quick, aggressive strikes Kyle was using, Finishing with a punch that went right through the already damaged dummy.

" Where did you learn _That_" Annette quipped, Emphasis on the last word.

" Picked it up from my dad. He was former special forces" Kyle answered.

" What do you mean "was""Annette asked, a tint of concern in her voice.

" My parents died a few years ago, they got caught in the cross fire of a gang war" Kyle responded, sadness in his voice, and a tear in his teal eyes. Annette regretted ever asking, having opened up old wounds.

" Oh. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up." She said, remorse in her voice.

" It's okay. You know, your the only one I've ever talked to about this," Kyle replied, a weary smile adorned his lips. The door behind the counter opened, both Dante and Josh walking through the opening. Dante handed Kyle his handguns, one now pure silver with the Greek symbol Alpha, the other black with the symbol Omega.

" I've enchanted your guns so they'll never run dry, and added my own personal touch, I call 'em Alpha and Omega. I'm also adding two jackets, and your choice of blades, free of charge, 'cause I owe Dante a favor." Josh called, gesturing toward the register. Kyle paid for the equipment, and handed Annette his silver pistol.

" I want you to have this, that way you can always keep safe" Kyle said, his smile wide, his voice caring. She accepted his gift, also wearing a grin

" You sure know what to give a girl." Annette Teased, Causing Kyle to blush.

" If you two are done, Let's get down to the range" Dante called, unaware of the mistake he had made. Kyle and Annette quickly glanced at each other before calling out.

" Driver"

" Shotgun"

" Fuck"

Dante really should have seen that coming.

Author's note: I have a plan for 40- 60 chapters in an Action-Intermission-Action pattern. If you have any suggestions, or want to submit a character, leave the comment in the reveiws section. Use the button right.................about..........................................................Here.  
\/


	3. Sink or Swim

Disclaimer: I do not own devil may cry, Annette belongs to WindWarrior89, only Kyle and Jim are mine.

A Hunter's Life.

Sink or Swim

Shooting range 11:38 A.M.

After Dante, Kyle, and Annette finished shooting their respective targets, all three flipped the switch to reel the targets back, scrutinizing their work. Dante's looked like a sheet of swiss cheese, while Kyle's had groupings around the heart, head, and pelvic area, which made every male at the range cringe. Both looked to Annette's target, and whistled when they saw the words 'Annette was here' written in bullet holes.

Dante was the first to speak. "Nice shooting, Annette." her response being an oh really look

" yeah, that is incredible!" Kyle finally coughed out.

" Thanks guys, that's really nice. Want to get lunch now," retorted Annette, and walked out to the car.

" Great Idea, I'll drive" kyle quickly got out before Dante could get a word in edgewise, and ran out to the car. Dante merely sighed in defeat, and followed the two out.

Jim's bar 11:45 A.M.

The door to Jim's quaint bar swung open, Kyle, Annette, and Dante walking in. The three went towards a booth in the corner. Dante across from Kyle and Annette, the three discussing what to get, and who is paying. Jim merely went up to the booth to take their order.

Jim asked , in his typical not-so-serious voice," honestly, thought you'd be here earlier. So, how's business, and your order?"

" We wouldn't be in business together, or have even met, if it weren't for your mistake of otherworldly proportions, so I must thank you. And I'll have a grilled chicken sandwich with steak sauce, and a root beer " Kyle replied in a nonchalant tone.

" I,ll have a pizza, anything but olives," added Dante, hoping to prevent getting on the bartender's bad side.

" Salad, Italian dressing, extra tomatoes, and a Pepsi." Annette quipped in an attempt to distract Jim from kyle.

With that, Jim went into the kitchen, and quickly brought out their order, as it had been preprepared.

Then Jim dropped a bombshell, " When your done eating, I know someone who has a job for you." At this, both Kyle and Annette performed a spit-take, drenching Dante with their respective soft drinks. Both seeing a death glare from their employer, quickly followed Jim into the back.

" A shipping mogul I know has been losing ships under mysterious circumstances, and asked me for a favor. Here's his card, the address is on the back. If you could meet him, I'd appreciate it" Jim explained. Kyle and Annette took the information to their still fuming boss. His glare turned into a grin, and the team left for Quicksilver shipping.

Quicksilver shipping 12:45 P.M.

Upon entering the office the employees of Devil May Cry met with their client, a fairly lightweight Italian man.

" Hello, you must be Dante and Kyle. I'm Al. I've heard good things about you from Jim. Well, I've been losing ships during the 8:00 shift, allegedly they were sunk by some sort of "thing", this seems to be right up your alley. If you two could accompany a boat during the graveyard shift, and take out this whatever it is, I'll pay handsomely." explained Al, in a very relaxed tone.

" I would prefer to not be looked over." scolded Annette, feeling a bit sore towards their client.

" I'm sorry, I thought you were here as an assistant." Responded Al, earning a quick glance from the two males before they had to save his life. Kyle quickly snatched Alpha out of Annette's holster before she could critically wound their client, as Dante unhooked the blade off her belt, and the two took her out of the room, as to avoid seeing what her undeveloped abilities could really do.

" we'll be on that boat, just keep some cash set aside." Dante added, as he and kyle practically dragged a struggling, and very pissed, Annette out of striking range.

Shipping boat 'big Willis' 8:12 P.M.

On location for the job, Kyle suggested they take up a lookout over the port and starboard sides, to see the target coming, and "blast the bajeezus out of it" before it hits. Dante took port, his associates

" Ugh, what a chauvinistic bastard," Annette screamed in frustration.

" Come on, he's not worth potential jail time" Kyle said, in an attempt to quell her anger.

" I can't believe your-" She started to get out before Kyle cut her off.

" Besides, with what we're doing for him, he cant complain about a little friendly fire."

She immediately laughed at this, before regaining her composure.

" thank, I needed that, your more devious then I pegged you fo-"she started before the ship shook violently, earning a cry from all three devil hunters.

"son of a bitch!"

All three found their objective, a large semi-serpentine form, and began firing at it, the demon raised it's head, and both Dante and Annette immediately recognized it. Their hearts dropped as they muttered It's name

"The Kraken,"

This meant nothing to Kyle, who jumped on to the beast, and using both his combat and folding Knives, began climbing the towering serpent. When he reached the head, began stabbing wildly at the creatures skull. The Kraken roared in pain, and the moment it opened it's jaws, Annette threw a stick, from a crate marked 'High Explosives' ,at Kyle, who grabbed it, and lit it with his lighter before forcing it down the devil's throat. He jumped back on the boat before calling a victory chant at the struggling serpent.

" Jackpot."

Then a loud explosion was heard as the dynamite inside the beast did it's damage.

The Kraken was no more.

With it's dying breath it gave one last roar before fading into a viscous orb,Which went into Kyle's hand. When the orb vanished, a whip of blades was left in his hand. As if on instinct, he began twirling it around his body, leaving gouges on the deck and cabin.

He had received the Kraken's blessing.


	4. Charachter files 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry

A Hunter's life: character files #1

Kyle

Age: 20

Hair: light brown

Eyes: green-blue

Occupation: devil hunter.

Arms: dual knives, blade whip "Kraken"

Guns:Omega.

Description: A new devil hunter, His first job in the field was a case of mistaken identity. Since getting started has already defeated two lesser demons, a powerful elemental known as the Kraken, and, despite being human, has attained a Devils arm from a foe, the first of his kind to do so. May hold powerful secrets.

Dante

Age: Unknown

Hair: white

Eyes: blue

Species: Half Devil

Occupation: Devil Hunter, Owner of ' Devil May Cry'

Arms: Rebellion.

Guns: Ebony and Ivory.

Description: The smart alek owner of Devil May Cry, he was supposed to get the job from the half devil Annette, but it instead went to local fix it man Kyle. Now he serves as, their mentor, teacher, and employer.

Annette

Age: 19

Hair: Dark brown

Eyes: Violet

Species: Half Devil

Occupation: Devil hunter

Arms: English sword rapier.

Guns:Alpha

Description: A Half devil hailing from the Bellian clan of vampires. Since the abilities of half devils mature at the age of twenty, was forced to rely on Kyle's help to silence two demon stalkers. Since then, she has held high regard for him, and even views him as her best friend. joined Devil May Cry with Kyle to help develop her abilities, and make sure Kyle and Dante don't kill themselves.


	5. Bloodlines Preveiw

Disclaimer: I do not own DMC. Annette belongs to Windwarrior89. Only Kyle, Jim, and Josh are mine.

Warning! Strong language and violence!

A Hunter's Life

Dante:Wait a minute, we need a cooler name.

Narrator: ugh, fine,

Devil May Cry: Substratum

Bloodlines

Shipping boat 'big Willis' 8:44 P.M.

A short while, and several questions later, The staff of devil may cry took to enjoying the free cruise on the shipping boat, until the ship bumped into a human form, the crew scrambled to rescue the unconscious man. Upon recovering the poor soul, Kyle and Annette both looked to the silver haired form they both knew as their employer, then looked to their employer. Dante simply gave a smirk and

muttered a name.

"Long time no see, Vergil."

Devil May Cry 9:22 P:M

After making port,the four made for the night, Kyle drove his companions to the office, As soon as they made it through the door, they placed Vergil, still out cold, on the leather couch in the small business. _**Now to fish for info, **_Both Kyle and Annette thought, almost simultaneously"

"Okay, Dante, Who is he, Why does he look just like you, and what the hell happened to him" kyle asked in a flat tone, not unlike an interrogator.

"Oh, Alright, he's my brother Vergil. the last two times we met all hell broke loose, literally. That's probably why he's in such poor shape, but give him a good night's rest and he'll be back to normal." Dante answered, in his usual smug tone. As they conversed, Vergil woke up, and immediately socked Dante straight in the jaw.

" you asshole! You left me on an exploding island in the middle of the Pacific, jerk-off!" Vergil growled, literally dropping the room temperature five degrees. Both of Dante's associates restrained Vergil until he calmed down. After cooling off, he explained the events up to his reunion, "..So, Dante took off in an airplane, why it was there, I'll never know. I tried to flag him down, but he just kept flying. Then the island exploded, and I floated all the way here." he finished, earning an are-you-serious look from Kyle and Annette , before glaring at Dante.

" If I forget Temen-ni-gru, Will ya call it even" Dante replied, before he was stabbed, again.

" Let me stay here, and you've got a deal" Vergil answered, and laid down on the couch.

Authors note: a special so huge, it had to be three parts, enjoy the preveiw! and Reveiw, or I,ll find you.


	6. Investigation

Disclaimer: I do not own DMC. Annette belongs to Windwarrior89. Only Kyle, Jim, and Josh are mine.

Warning! Strong language and violence!

A Hunter's Life

Dante:Wait a minute, we need a cooler name.

Narrator: ugh, fine,

Devil May Cry: Substratum

Bloodlines Part One: Investigation

Shipping boat 'big Willis' 8:44 P.M.

A short while, and several questions later, The staff of devil may cry took to enjoying the free cruise on the shipping boat, until the ship bumped into a human form, the crew scrambled to rescue the unconscious man. Upon recovering the poor soul, Kyle and Annette both looked to the silver haired form they both knew as their employer, then looked to their employer. Dante simply gave a smirk and

muttered a name.

"Long time no see, Vergil."

Devil May Cry 9:22 P:M

After making port,the four made for the night, Kyle drove his companions to the office, As soon as they made it through the door, they placed Vergil, still out cold, on the leather couch in the small business. _**Now to fish for info, **_Both Kyle and Annette thought, almost simultaneously"

" Okay, Dante, Who is he, Why does he look just like you, and what the hell happened to him" kyle asked in a flat tone, not unlike an interrogator.

" Oh, Alright, he's my brother Vergil. the last two times we met all hell broke loose, literally. That's probably why he's in such poor shape, but give him a good night's rest and he'll be back to normal." Dante answered, in his usual smug tone. As they conversed, Vergil woke up, and immediately socked Dante straight in the jaw.

" you asshole! You left me on an exploding island in the middle of the Pacific, jerk-off!" Vergil growled, literally dropping the room temperature five degrees. Both of Dante's associates restrained Vergil until he calmed down. After cooling off, he explained the events up to his reunion, "..So, Dante took off in an airplane, why it was there, I'll never know. I tried to flag him down, but he just kept flying. Then the island exploded, and I floated all the way here." he finished, earning an are-you-serious look from Kyle and Annette , before glaring at Dante.

" If I forget Temen-ni-gru, Will ya call it even" Dante replied, before he was stabbed, again.

" Let me stay here, and you've got a deal" Vergil answered, and laid down on the couch. " By the way, where's Yamato?"

" I kind of gave it to a kid in Fortuna, after he helped take down a big statue of dad." Dante returned, in a tone that said 'oops'. Both of his associates simply shook their heads and pulled out their cellphones, as his brother began to beat the living hell out of him. Both Kyle and Annette thought the exact same thing. _This is __**so **__going on the Internet!_ the incident went on for a good long while, until a bullet made contact with Vergil's skull. his reaction was as one would expect.

" What the hell, haven't I been through enough already."

" Okay what are you doing here, Prick" Came a voice from the door. All heads turned to see a black haired woman holding a smoking pistol. Annette, being closest, ran over to the shooter and attempted to wrestle the gun out of her hand. The result being a sight you would usually see in a movie. Dante mouthed 'thank you, god',followed by him being hit upside the head by Kyle. After the gun was successfully removed from the shooter's grasp, both were calm enough to speak clearly.

" Now, Who the fuck are you" was Annette's first question. An understandable one, actually.

" I'm one of Dante's friends. The name's Lady. And you are?" was the shooter's answer.

" I'm Annette, Dante's partner." Annette replied, in a nonchalant tone.

" Just like Dante."

" I never touched her!" Dante defended, an acquired reflex. This was met with a nine millimeter round in the most painful spot possible, courtesy of his associate.

" Not that kind of partner!" Annette commented, very annoyed.

" Anyway, I'm Kyle, Dante's other partner. Before you came in, we were getting Verge up to speed on business, Dante pissed him off, and we watched the show." commented Kyle, before things got out of hand. Lady just sighed and dragged the twins into the other room leaving the hired help in the lobby.

" Kyle, can I ask you something?" Annette inquired in an all-too-sweet tone.

" Yeah," Kyle responded.

" Why did you shoot Dante?" She asked..

" well, it's just that-" He only got halfway before a loud screech came from outside the front door followed by a man in a black suit. " Welcome to Devil May Cry. How can we help you?"

" I'm special agent Wesley. I would like to speak to the owner." the man requested. Kyle nodded and brought Dante to him.

" Well, nice to meet you. let's cut to the chase. I was working on a case, and came across some irregularities. I would like you to assist me in my investigation as a consultant." Wesley proposed to Dante.

"Well, sounds like a party. We'll take the case." Dante replied.

" You can't leave me hanging, Count me in." Vergil added.

" You still owe me, so I can't let you get yourself killed." Lady chimed

" And so it begins." Kyle finished, and formulated a battle plan.

Downtown 11:22 A.M.

The six made there way to the location, an old run down house. Perfect for various illicit activities. Wesley guided them to the basement, to show them what has been troubling him. A circle of human blood. Vergil went to examine the markings, and gave his findings.

" It's a rudimentary summoning circle, used to bring demons into the Human World. By itself, it could only summon lower class demons, but with a sacrifice or medium, we could be dealing with the medium and higher class" Vergil explained, met with strained expressions from every face in the room.

"This is big. Who are the guys using this thing?" Kyle asked, examining the situation

" Local mafia. I suspected an occult ritual, but this is much worse. Who knows how much damage these things can do." Wesley answered, filling them in on what he thought.

" Vergil, can you trace these guys? Kyle continued, mind running scenarios.

" Yes, But it will take some time to prepare. In the meantime, We need to get ready for whatever this thing brought." Vergil reported.

" Alright, we meet back at the office at 0900 hours. Until then, we get supplies, practice, and prepare for the worst" Kyle informed them.

" When is that?" Dante asked.

" Nine A.M., Dumbass" Kyle retorted. They then left to prepare for the worst.

Josh's store 11:45 A.M.

Kyle entered the one store stocked just for devil hunters, O'Malley's Outpost. Once inside,he walked up to the counter, and rang the bell. Josh walked up from the storeroom. Kyle placed Kraken on the counter and looked to Josh and asked "What do you know about Devil Arms"

Josh shuttered and spoke, "Devil arms are demonic weapons left by a demon that has given it's blessing. They can be very powerful, but also can be very dangerous to the wielder. You should put this in a safe place, until you can handle it."

Kyle smiled and replied, " Thanks, man. It would be really bad if this thing decided to go haywire in the middle of the fight." He then picked up his weapon and left.

Jim's Bar. 12:15 P.M.

Kyle walked into his favorite place to eat, Jim's , and sat down at the bar. He looked to the bartender and began to speak, "hey Jim"

" yeah" Jim replied, and passed him the order he phoned in.

" Have you heard about any unexplained deaths or disappearances related to any gangs or the Mafia?" Kyle asked

" yeah, they found a dead Mafioso by the river. His name was Marcus Deandre. He was some goon in the local mob. They heard he was gonna testify against them. He was found with his heart gouged out."

Jim recounted what he heard.

" Thanks for the info. Just put the order on Dante's tab." Kyle thanked and picked up his food"

Devil May Cry 12:45 P.M

Authors note: First episode of The full series following and expanding on the miniseries. Enjoy and review.


End file.
